


so I won’t take you for granted, because you loved me as I am

by acecoupseu



Series: UshiTen Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Day 3: Arranged Marriage, Domestic Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, UshitenWeek2020, oblivious ushiwaka is so entertaining to write y'all, slight SakuTen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecoupseu/pseuds/acecoupseu
Summary: “Oooh, a potential business partner? Hello, nice to meet ya!” Satori greeted the curly-haired man.“Sakusa Kiyoomi. Nice to meet you, Ushijima-san,” he stood up to shake Satori’s hand. Wakatoshi sensed the way Satori froze at how Kiyoomi had addressed him. The red-haired even sputtered inaudible noises before he took Kiyomi’s hand.“Just Satori is fine, Kiyoomi-kun!” Satori answered as his eyes darted around Kiyoomi and him. Wakatoshi raised his eyebrow curtly, having never seen the other nervous before today was somewhat surprising.(this is basically just Ushiwaka being an oblivious sap for 4k more words)
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiTen Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893991
Comments: 12
Kudos: 269





	so I won’t take you for granted, because you loved me as I am

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS SO THIS IS MY ENTRY FOR THIRD DAY OF USHITENWEEK2020!!  
> i love arranged marriage cliches! top it with fluff?? CHEFS KISS
> 
> TITLE IS FROM SEVENTEEN JAPANESE SINGLE FALLIN FLOWER!! 
> 
> anyways, ushiwaka being an oblivious sap, whats new :(  
> he just need a little push uwu
> 
> lastly, do enjoy this fic, and i'm sorry in advance for the mistakes you'll see here bc 1) no beta lmao TT 2) english is not my first language  
> comment, critics and kudos are very much appreciated!!!! <333

“—shi-kun, Wakatoshi-kun,”

The addressed man let out a small groan as he felt someone shook his shoulder lightly. Wakatoshi blinked his eyes open, noting how it was still dark outside.

“Yes?” he croaked out while trying to focus his vision on his husband.

Ah, yes. Husband, huh? Wakatoshi sometimes forgot that he was married to the man standing next to the bed.

“Uh, I really have to pee but there’s a roach near the toilet,” his red-haired husband explained. Wakatoshi noticed the other fidgeting as he put both of his hands on his crotch, unmistakably trying to hold his bladder. The olive-haired man sighed while taking himself out of the blanket. _Of course_ , only his husband would wake him up at a little bit past midnight to make him kill a cockroach in the bathroom.

“Okay, wait here,” Wakatoshi walked out the bedroom to grab the gloves and bug spray and got back as fast as he could due to his husband telling him that he couldn’t hold it in anymore. It didn’t even take a minute for Wakatoshi to eradicate and throw the _thing_ away.

“Thank you so much, Wakatoshi~” the red-haired said as he plopped down the bed beside him. “I would have peed myself if it’s not for you!”

“You’re welcome, Satori,”

“Alright, good night!!” he rolled around so his back was against Wakatoshi.

And just like that, a few minutes passed and Wakatoshi could already hear a soft snore from his husband. Satori. Wakatoshi closed his eyes as he recalled the first couple of weeks of getting used to address the other by his first name. They had been married for around 8 months now but the moment his father broke the news of marriage to him was still fresh in his mind. Takashi was the president of a large renowned tourism company and he had told him, in order to expand their business, he was to be married to Tendou Satori, whose parents’ business experted in the culinary sector across Honshu.

And Wakatoshi would be lying if he said being married to Satori wasn’t an extraordinary experience. It had been a _turmoil_ at first. Satori’s red hair being stuck in the drain had once been an often occurrence before he shaved his head. The way his stuff—especially the mangas—scattered all across the penthouse—under the bed, the sofa, on top of the fridge—had also been a challenge on its own. Of course, not to forget the little things such as random midnight wakings, crumbs on the bed, his habit of eating sweets instead of an unbalanced diet (this one _concerning_ rather than annoying) and so on. But they were doing a great job on trying to _balance_ each other. By the third month of their marriage, Wakatoshi had learned to adapt into Satori’s lifestyle and vice versa. From the grocery shopping, house chores, up until financial management, they were getting there. Plus, Satori was actually a great cook and beside his mother’s, his hashed beef had become Wakatoshi’s favourite.

But then there was—the adult stuff. Believe it or not, they never had any intercourse. Wakatoshi had never been one to care about sex. Sure, he had had a few flings back in his college days, but it had never been an important need for him. As for Satori, he simply never asked because Wakatoshi thought _that matter_ was each of their own businesses. After all, this marriage only happened because it had been something that benefitted both of their family’s business.

(Or so, Wakatoshi thought)

“Okay, I’ll be waiting. Thank you, Satori,”

Wakatoshi ended the call after he heard a loud _bye-bye, ‘Toshi_ from the other end and returned his attention to the person in front of him.

“Was that your husband, Wakatoshi-kun?” Kiyoomi asked him.

“Yes. He said he’s going to come and bring me lunch,” he replied with a small smile, appreciating the thought. The curly-haired man nodded in understanding.

He and Kiyoomi were in the middle of an informal meeting in his office. They were currently talking about their business’s future cooperation before going for the actual contract and details. Exactly eight months ago too, his father had entrusted the Tokyo branch to him so he could move in with Satori, who had been living here earlier than Wakatoshi.

“Here’s your lunch, Wakatoshi-kun~!” his red-haired husband unexpectedly announced his arrival without knocking the door with a yellow lunch box in his hand. Wakatoshi, who noticed how surprised Kiyoomi was at the sudden intrusion, only sighed. It had taken himself a month to stop being startled whenever the other suddenly appeared like that, too.

“Thank you, Satori. I’m still discussing things with Kiyoomi, can you put it on the counter?”

“Oooh, a potential business partner? Hello, nice to meet ya!” Satori greeted the curly-haired man after he put the lunch box away.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi. Nice to meet you, Ushijima-san,” he stood up to shake Satori’s hand. Wakatoshi sensed the way Satori froze at how Kiyoomi had addressed him. The red-haired even sputtered inaudible noises before he took Kiyomi’s hand.

“Just Satori is fine, Kiyoomi-kun!” Satori answered as his eyes darted around Kiyoomi and him. Wakatoshi raised his eyebrow curtly, having never seen the other nervous before today was somewhat surprising. Kiyoomi only replied with a polite nod.

“Okay, I’m going back to the restaurant! The chocolates ain’t gonna melt themselves. See you at home, Wakatoshi!”

“Satori, wait,” Wakatoshi rose from his seat and walked towards Satori, who paused just before he got to the door. “Have you had your lunch?”

“Oh, I have! Just before I go here, no worries. _You_ eat your lunch when the meeting’s over and don’t forget to bring the lunchbox home, okay?!”

After Wakatoshi once again expressed his gratitude, Satori disappeared behind the door. He turned his head to catch Kiyoomi vaguely smiling. “You two seem close,” he commented shortly before jumping back into their earlier conversation.

However, yes, Wakatoshi silently agreed, because he and Satori had indeed gradually become closer in these last eight months. Despite his loud and brash attitude, Satori always put others before him first, just like how the red-haired always took the time to make sure he had his lunch. He was a very great person, Wakatoshi internally smiled as could see himself having the redhead as a lifetime best friend.

Afternoon, he had just finished surveying a location with Kiyoomi and he was driving him back to his office. However, something caught Wakatoshi’s eyes as they stopped at the red light.

“Kiyoomi, can you drop me there?” Wakatoshi pointed at the drop-off zone in front of an exclusive anime store.

“Oh yes, of course. Is there something wrong?”

“No, everything’s fine. I’m just going to get that limited figurine on the poster for Satori,” he replied as a matter of fact. He saw Kiyoomi visibly cringed at the way people already formed a long line in front of the store.

“I don’t mean to pry, but why can’t Satori-san grab the merchandise later by himself? Don’t you still have other things to do at your office, Wakatoshi-kun?”

“He’ll be busy for the next few days because the restaurant is managing a big event this weekend,” Wakatoshi explained. “He’s been talking about this figurine for the last month. I think he’ll be disappointed if he can’t get his hands on it,”

Kiyoomi nodded in discernment, though he still distinctly paled as they reached the drop-off area. He offered Wakatoshi a mask for him to wear, which he accepted just to put the curly head at ease.

Just before Wakatoshi opened the door, Kiyoomi called him out, “Good luck with getting the toy, Wakatoshi-kun. You must really love your husband to be willing to do this,”

Caught off guard, Wakatoshi only nodded swiftly at the remark and thanked Kiyoomi. As he got into the line, he frowned in confusion—ignoring the fact that his suit-clad body and pair of polished loafers made him stood out in this crowd—because this was only a favor he did for Satori, as he knew the other would absolutely do the same for him too.

Satori was over the moon when he saw the figurine on the living room as he got home that evening. Wakatoshi panicked when he saw tears on the other’s eyes. Satori brushed it off, saying it was the tears of joy and thanked Wakatoshi as he added the figurine into his collection.

Wakatoshi never expected to meet _that person_ here whilst getting lunch with his husband and Kiyoomi.

Well, it had only been him and the curly-haired man at first, but right after they had arrived at the restaurant, Satori called him asking if he could join them. There was no denying the contentment he felt when he saw his husband’s face as the redhead hurriedly asked the host about their seat. Satori had immediately engaged himself in a conversation with Kiyoomi and the other seemed to relax despite the fact that they had never been that well acquainted before. Well, Satori had that tendency to make people comfortable with being themselves and Wakatoshi was genuinely glad _Satori_ was the one he had had to marry.

Wakatoshi was aware of the fact that if hadn’t ended up marrying Satori, his father’s other candidate had been Oikawa Tooru. And of course, Wakatoshi had understood his father’s reasoning because the alliance with Oikawa Tech could have benefitted both parties to great length as much as the Tendous’ were. Wakatoshi knew Satori was aware of those facts too.

“’Toshi, whatcha looking a—” he heard Satori stopped midsentence, undoubtedly caught _who_ Wakatoshi was looking at. And much to his surprise, Oikawa and his mother had seated two tables to his left. After exchanging a nod with the other party, Wakatoshi returned to his meal and Satori was back with carrying the conversation between the three. The next hour was honestly a blur until Wakatoshi and undoubtedly the other two, caught Oikawa’s mother's comment.

“You and Utsui’s son would’ve looked great standing together side by side,” she commented with a sigh. Oikawa shushed loudly while trying to hide his embarrassment. Wakatoshi ignored that comment, not seeing the relevance in engaging with it. It had been a mutual agreement that he wouldn’t be marrying Oikawa, and that had been that. But it seemed like the other didn’t agree with that, as he suddenly got up and called his name to talk with him in the restroom. He sighed and followed the brunet to listen to whatever he had to say. He only hoped it wouldn’t take long because he currently had his own matter to attend to.

“Say, Wakatoshi,” Satori broke the silence as he was driving on their way home. It’s the first time from the last few days he got to go home together with the red-haired again. After they finished their lunch, Satori returned to his restaurant while he and Kiyoomi returned to his office to resume their discussion with their teams.

Wakatoshi shifted his gaze briefly to Satori on the passenger seat. “Yes?”

“I’ve been wondering, whaddya think if I sleep with someone else?”

Wakatoshi immediately stilled at the suddenness of that question. He opened his mouth just to close it again, not finding a proper answer for Satori’s question. What did he mean, sleep with someone else, what did— _Ah._

Suddenly Wakatoshi was reminded of the fact that their marriage had _never_ been something out of love and knowing Satori’s playful demeanor, this _was_ Satori’s way of asking his _permission_. And Wakatoshi—he got it, somehow. Perhaps. Sort of. Satori was a man and he had his _needs_. He also respected Wakatoshi to care about his opinion, and honestly, even though Wakatoshi could feel something unsettling began to form inside his chest, the least he could do was to return Satori’s _respect_.

So Wakatoshi opened his mouth again, surely this time, even though something inside him told him _not_ to.

“I’m okay with it if that is what you want. I respect your needs, Satori,” he replied without looking at his husband.

Wakatoshi could sense the shift in Satori’s behavior ever since the red-haired man asked him his question a week ago. The change had been subtle at first, for instance, Satori stopped talking about the newest Jump issues at dinner time. Wakatoshi might not understand anything about Satori’s love for anime and mangas, but listening to the other talk about it was honestly delightful. And then Satori suddenly preferred to take the train rather than getting a lift from him ever since four days ago. Yet, despite those lenient changes, the redhead still brought him lunch whenever he couldn’t join him. But now, instead of one lunchbox, he also brought another for Kiyoomi. Wakatoshi brushed off a voice inside his head that gnawed at him, saying that this _habit_ was _his_ and _Satori’s_ thing—because that was simply so _selfish_ and _ugly_. He tried to tell himself that he was Satori’s _nobody_ and despite their status, he wouldn’t allow himself to bear such an egoistic emotion towards the redhead, because he was a friend Wakatoshi had come to value a lot.

But then, it got harder to ignore when he realized how distant Satori had been with him whenever they went out for lunch with Kiyoomi, which was a more often occurrence because they had moved past the contracts to the actual project right now. The redhead was having fun teasing the younger of the three and despite his bluntness towards Satori’s straightforwardness, Kiyoomi didn’t seem to mind at all.

Finally, on their third meeting together since last week, that was when it hit Wakatoshi. When Satori asked about Kiyoomi’s favorite dish and told him he would prepare it for him the next time he had to meet Wakatoshi, that was when everything came up together.

 _Back then_ , Satori had been talking about _Kiyoomi_.

Wakatoshi watched closely as the two exchanged conversation. Sakusa Kiyoomi was a decent man, a great business partner—he was ambitious and competitive in a really good way. He trusted Wakatoshi, and Wakatoshi trusted him too. If _he_ was the one Satori wanted, then he could only accept the redhead’s decision.

That had been Wakatoshi’s resolve.

It happened on a sunny Sunday. Wakatoshi had intended to catch up on his neglected workouts because summer had meant vacations and that had also equalled overtimes for Wakatoshi. The morning he woke up had been a warm, calm one with Satori still sleeping on the other side of the bed. At one point in his sleep, Satori must have kicked the blanket away and discharged his pajama pants. That was why bare long legs had been left on evident display as Wakatoshi got up to get ready for his morning run.

Wakatoshi covered his husband’s legs with the thinner blanket before heading towards the bathroom.

The rest of the day went normal, minus the odd distance between them that had slowly increased, especially from the way Satori hadn’t bothered to ask Wakatoshi whether or not he wanted to join him in his anime marathon.

“I invited Omi-kun here for dinner tonight,” Satori broke the news when they were having lunch together. Wakatoshi slightly frowned at the unfamiliar name before realizing— _Kiyoomi_. He knew very well that Satori addressed all his friends with made-up nicknames, but somehow, _that one_ made the ugly feeling in his gut return.

But he tried to suppress it, Wakatoshi reminded himself that this was something Satori wanted. His friend. His— _his husband_.

Wakatoshi didn’t realize he had stopped eating if not for Satori calling his name out. The olive-haired man internally shook his head, trying to clear it, then nodded in understanding.

However, all those rational thoughts had almost left him when he saw Kiyoomi at the front door. The younger man was a respected partner, Wakatoshi tried to reason as he silently let the other in. He wouldn’t be doing anything stupid under his and _his husband_ ’s roof.

“Omi-kun! You’re here!” Wakatoshi snapped his head when he heard Satori’s voice, immediately caught up by how the other hadn’t bothered to change his attire from this morning. He was still clad in an oversized white t-shirt and a loose pair of shorts that left his bare legs on display.

“Pardon the intrusion,” he nodded at Wakatoshi and greeted Satori. He had brought a box of _Satori_ ’s favorite chocolate with him.

Wakatoshi found himself frozen at the door, trying _hard_ to suppress the _ugly_ emotion that resurfaced stronger than before. He shouldn’t be feeling this way, Wakatoshi knew they were both good people and if Satori wanted Kiyoomi, there was absolutely nothing that should stop them. He shouldn’t be jealou—

But he was.

Wakatoshi slowly closed the door and rested his head on the surface, he could hear Satori’s excited voice was from the kitchen.

Realization hit him, hard, as he acknowledged the fact that, yes, he was _jealous_. He _had been_ jealous. All those unsettlement he had felt when Satori had brought Kiyoomi lunch, or when he had been focusing more on the curly-haired whenever they met or when he had addressed him so familiarly was because he wanted Satori’s undivided thoughts and attention _all_ to himself. 

And Wakatoshi couldn’t allow himself to think that way, because he was Satori’s— _husband_.

He was Satori’s husband. He _had_ all the right to feel jealous of anyone who got _Satori_ ’s attention. He had all the right to feel upset at the thought of someone else seeing Satori’s long bare legs clad in only shorts. Because Satori was his husband.

Taking a deep breath, Wakatoshi turned around towards the kitchen to face Satori, to tell him the proper answer to his question from last week.

 _I’m not okay with it, because you are my husband_. That was what he was going to tell him until he got to the kitchen and saw Kiyoomi with his hands around Satori, who was pushed up against the counter, and his lips pressed against Satori’s. 

Satori’s gaze met him and he hurriedly pushed Kiyoomi away. He brushed his lip with the back of his hand as he opened his mouth, predictably to form out excuses.

“’Toshi—”

“Kiyoomi, get out of here,” he could hear himself shaking as he addressed the curly-haired man. “Now,” he added while averted his gaze from the younger.

Silently, he bid a murmured goodbye, all the while not showing any guilt on his face, even as his gaze met Wakatoshi’s for a brief second. Kiyoomi walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door. When the door was once again closed after Kiyoomi walked out, Satori seemed to regain his consciousness as started to head towards him.

“Why,” he started. “Why did you tell him to go? He hasn’t even eaten anything yet, Wakatoshi,”

Wakatoshi was trying hard to avoid Satori’s eyes but he could still feel the rage from when he saw someone had kissed _his husband_.

“You tell me you’d be okay if I sleep with someone else. Why did you chase him away? I was going to get laid if you hadn’t interrupted,” without him realizing, Satori had managed to corner him. With his back against the wall, Wakatoshi fisted his hand harder as Satori confronted him. It was true, he had said it but—

“You know what, I’m going to go after Omi-kun,” Satori suddenly said with finality when he didn’t answer.

Wakatoshi widened his eyes and grabbed the redhead’s hand as he started to walk away. In an instant, he pulled and slammed his thinner body against the wall. The olive-haired man slammed his hands on the wall beside his husband’s head, preventing him from escaping, because no, he wouldn’t let him go after another person, not now, _not ever_.

And for the first time today—as Wakatoshi rose his head to look at his husband’s face—their eyes met. He could see the shock in Satori’s eyes as clear as day and the rage he had been seeing up until he gazed into his husband’s eyes were slowly fading as he took in the red-haired’s dumbstruck expression.

Wakatoshi realized how much he _missed_ looking at his husband.

“You can’t. I won’t allow it. You—” he swallowed the lump in his throat. “You are my _husband_ , Satori. You’re not allowed to let another person touch you,” he finally managed to croak out. It felt so unsurprisingly freeing, to be able to tell Satori that. Because it was true, he wanted Satori _not_ to just let anyone touch him just like what Kiyoomi had done, not when the redhead still got _him_.

“Wakatoshi-kun, don’t show me that face,” he looked at Satori’s face to understand what did he mean, what face—, “there, the way you showed so much vulnerability. Especially when you say things like that. That’s a foul play, y’know~” Satori slowly raised his hand to cup his face _and_ _goodness_ —Wakatoshi didn’t know how he could miss something he had never had, but Satori’s hand on his face was something he hadn’t known he needed.

“I mean it, Satori. All the things I said. I’m sorry I realized it too late, but please understand that I want—” _you, my husband. Wholefully, not just your attention, but also your affection. I want “_ —anything that you’re willing to give me,”

Satori’s eyes softened, he pulled himself around him, moving his hands to rest on his nape. “Yeah? Then make me understand, Wakatoshi-kun. Show me. _Touch_ me,” the redhead said in a hushed tone as his gaze flicked back and forth from his eyes towards his lips.

And just like that, a switch was turned inside Wakatoshi. He pushed Satori up against the wall as he crashed his lips against the other’s, devouring it hungrily. Satori greedily pushed back, he opened his mouth to press his tongue on his husband’s lip, pushing for a way in. Wakatoshi gladly complied as he opened his mouth and tilted his head to deepen their kiss. He groaned into the kiss as Satori pulled on his hair.

They kept fighting for dominance until the need of oxygen forced them to part their lips. Wakatoshi pulled back first, leaving a string of saliva connecting his and his husband’s mouth. They both panted as they took in each other’s look. Satori looked so wrecked, his lips red and swollen from their previous engagement.

“Did he do this to you?” Wakatoshi asked softly as he circled his thumb on Satori’s side.

“No, he only—He only brushed his lips over mine,”

Wakatoshi tightened his grip around his husband’s waist, trying to contain his jealousy that began to resurface. He plopped his head on the redhead’s shoulder, regretted that he hadn’t realized _everything_ sooner.

“’Toshi,” he raised his head as he heard Satori calling him by the name only the red-haired called him with. It had meant nothing at the beginning of their marriage, but now he wished for nothing but for Satori to always call him by that name.

“Yes, Satori?”

Satori searched his face as he held both of his cheeks on his hands. The red-haired gently pulled his head down to press his lips on his temple. Wakatoshi could feel his cheeks getting warm as he felt his husband’s soft kiss on his forehead. He then gazed into Wakatoshi’s eyes, as he said, “Make me yours?” he asked so sweetly.

And who was Wakatoshi to ignore, he once again kissed him, this time it was gentler, no one fighting for their claim over the others. Satori bit Wakatoshi’s lip playfully before they part, the olive-haired man continued to trail down his husband’s neck.

“How do you want me?” Wakatoshi breathed against his pulse point.

“In me. Possibly right now,”

And what Satori wanted, Wakatoshi was willing to give it to him.

For the first time since their marriage, they connected their heart and bodies. Wakatoshi touched him gently, admiring the beauty of his husband displayed before him. They explored each other’s body, finding out each of their sensitive spots—Wakatoshi was weak behind the ears while Satori got goosebumps all over him when Wakatoshi played with his nipples.

After finished with stretching his husband open to get him ready, Wakatoshi took his lube-slick fingers out of his husband to reach for the rubber. But Satori beat him to it and grabbed the condom first. And what he didn't expect was when Satori _threw_ the condom across the room.

“I want to feel you, Wakatoshi-kun,” he said as he pulled Wakatoshi in for a kiss. “And make sure you finish it _inside_ ,”

After that night, everything came to light for Wakatoshi.

Kiyoomi _and_ Satori apologized for lying to him. Truth was they had been putting on an act. Kiyoomi had only wanted Wakatoshi to realize his feeling towards Satori, that was indeed more than just _two people who became friends_ _who was stuck in an arranged marriage._ They had been plotting since the day Kiyoomi realized how upset Satori had been when Wakatoshi met his former wedding candidate. Wakatoshi explained that Oikawa had only wanted to set things straight with him and apologize for his mother’s words, nothing more.

And then, there was Wakatoshi’s belief about how their marriage had never been based on love _._

“ _Nuh-uh. I have a big crush on you since we were 16, you know. You used to play volleyball back in high school, right? So yeah, your spikes are such a major turn on, Wakatoshi~”_

_“Satori—”_

_“Hahaha! Just kidding!! I’ve a big crush on you ever since we were 10. Remember a bowl cut haired boy that used to play alone while his parents were busy buttering things up with everyone in the party? The one you approached to cheer up and before he moved to Paris you gave him a volleyball as a parting gift? Guess what, I’m that scrawny kid! And if you ever stop being dense, Wakatoshi-kun, you’ll find your volleyball in my anime shrine room!”_

Wakatoshi was left dumbstruck as he learned that fact, because yes, he did remember it all. When he asked why Satori had stayed silent for the last eight months, he only answered, “I wanted to make you fall for me as if we’ve never met!” with a wink and a kiss to his temple.

Wakatoshi secretly liked those forehead kisses. And honestly, he could say Satori succeeded with his mission because he could already feel himself being pulled into the red-haired man’s orbit—it was only a matter of time before he actually fell into his gravity.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! let's be friends on [twt](https://twitter.com/ace_coupseu) and talk about ushiten bc im such a loser for them >:((((((


End file.
